To Light from Star
by frosty
Summary: Just a cute fic on Seiya and Usagi getting together.


A woman with shinning blue eyes and hair that is pulled back into a loose ponytail sighed as she finally finished cleaning up her house. She looked around her bedroom and smiled with satisfaction as everything is in order and the room is spotless. As she was about to leave the room to clean another part of her house, a object poking out underneath the bed caught her attention. Picking the dusty book up, the woman smiled with recognition and opened it. The first page of the book read:  
  
Dear Diary  
Aug. 5/ 1997  
  
Today had been an interesting day, for the super popular idols the Three Lights, showed up at our school and are enrolled as students there. All the girls were so happy and the surprising thing is that Ami is actually a fan of theirs! Seiya asked if I could show him around and considering our past encounters, I was not too happy about it, but Minako had decided for me. Everything was going fine until the new enemy appeared and the Starlights appeared also. Things are so complicated right now, but I got to go now, Ja!  
  
The woman skimmed through the other entrees following the first one. Most of them were about the new enemies and how Seiya and her had gotten to become friends.  
  
She turned the page and read the entree written on Oct. 17/1997.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Mamoru hadn't returned any of the letters I've sent him. Did something happen to him? I feel so worried and alone right now. Seiya... today he said something to me that I'm not sure how to reply too. "Am I not good enough?" All I could do was stare at him after he said that. I don't know what to do, as dedicated as I am to Mamoru, I can't help but feel something for Seiya also. When Seiya held me at the club. I felt so warm and protected. Mamoru used to give me the same feeling. "Am I not good enough?" Seiya is good enough, but Mamoru and I are destined to be together forever aren't we?  
  
Dear Diary  
Oct. 25/ 1997  
  
Everything is over, the enemy is gone and the origin of evil is back to where it belongs. The sailor senshis are no longer needed. Today the Starlights and their princess left to go back to their planet. When Seiya said "I'll always remember you," everyone thought that I didn't get it, but I did. I just didn't know how else to react to it. I'm sorry Seiya if I hurt you. I had wanted to say, "You will always be in my heart," but I can't say that because I have to stay loyal to Mamoru. even if I think our love might be dying. There are so many memories of Seiya and I. Our date at the amusement park.. Seiya telling me what happened to his planet. There are good times and bad, but even till the end Seiya hadn't given up on me and was willing to sacrifice his life for me.  
  
Dear Diary  
Nov. 27/ 1997  
  
You know what? I think that I love Seiya. My heart tells me that I love Seiya, but my mind won't accept it, and that Mamoru is the one for me. Mamoru had decided to not go to America, but things have changed. My love for him isn't as strong as it once was and I could tell he noticed. I don't know what to do, even if I do love Seiya it's too late now.  
  
The woman's eyes watered a little as she read the entrée. She began to read the next entrée, and noticed there are drops of water stains on the page.  
  
Dear Diary  
Dec. 26/1997  
  
I had never though that this day would come, the day that Mamoru and I aren't a couple and neither of us would want it any other way. We have been drifting farther and farther from each other, and granted it is mostly my fault because of my love for Seiya, but I thought that we would rule the future together. Just like the way we've seen. Oh Seiya, where are you?  
  
Dear Diary  
Jan. 15/1998  
  
Today has to be the best day of my life. I've finally found Seiya! Well he actually found me, but that's not the point. The Starlights decided to come back to earth to visit us and with all the courage that I have, I told Seiya that I love him. You can't even imagine how shock I was when he didn't say anything back to me for almost 5 minutes. During that short but agonizing time, I yelled at myself for not thinking that Seiya could've liked someone else now. As I walked away from him, feeling totally rejected and foolish, Seiya finally came out of his stupor and told me something I've been dying to hear for the past 4 months. "Usagi, I love you too."  
  
The woman flipped that page but there is nothing else to read. She had gone through the whole diary. She set the book on the counter and she wasn't aware of someone behind her until a pair of arms wrapped itself around her small form.  
  
"What were you looking at?" A husky voice asked.  
  
"Past memories," the woman said, as she turned around to face the man she loves.  
  
"Oh, are those good memories or bad ones?" He asked.  
  
"There are both. I love you.Seiya," she said, kissing him softly on the lip.  
  
"I love you too, Usagi. I'll always love you," Seiya replied, holding Usagi closer to him. 


End file.
